Underground
by D2L
Summary: Kenapa belum menyala? Bisa kudengar suara tangisan dan teriakan ketakutan menyergap tempat gelap ini. Kenapa belum menyala? Tenaganya sudah habis? Ini akhir dari tempat ini,kah? /Mind to R n R?/
1. Chapter 1

**Undergorund**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Adventure/ Friendship**

**Sumarry: Kenapa belum menyala? Bisa kudengar suara tangisan dan teriakan ketakutan menyergap tempat gelap ini. Kenapa belum menyala? Tenaganya sudah habis? Ini akhir dari tempat ini,kah?**

**A/N: Remake dari ficku yang berjudul sama yang dipublish di fandom lain dengan akun yang lain juga. Jadi jangan menganggap fic ini adalah hasil plagiat ataupun sejenisnya!**

**Inspirate by The City of Ember novel and Tunnels novel**

**Chapter 1:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu. Kyu. Kyuhyun!" suara teriakan itu terdengar nyaring dari luar dengan suara gedoran pintu yang sangat keras. Sedangkan satu-satunya orang yang ada di kamari itu, lebih asyik memilih untuk tetap bermain game yang ada di komputernya. Tidak lupa juga dia memakai sebuah earphone untuk memperdalam suasana gamenya.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari dalam. Earphone itu betul-betul mebuatnya tidak mendengar suara ribut yang semakin waktu semakin menjad-jadi. Memangnya berapa besar volume yang dipasangnya sehingga membuatnya betul-betul seperti orang tulI?

Berhubung orang yang melakukan bukan orang yang sabaran, dia langsung saja mendobrak pintu itu dengan sekali tendangan dari kaki cantik miliknya.

"KYUHYUNNNNN!" suara teriakan itu langsung membahana dengan sangat nyaring di dalam kamar itu membuat empunya langsung tersentak. Di layar komputernya langsung tertulis besar-besar kata game over dan dia juga langsung berteriak tidak jelas.

"TIDAKKKKK!" serunya. Dia histeris sendiri dan masih tidak menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan maut. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari suara itu dan juga suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua tangan dari orang itu. Game yang over itu membuat earphonenya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara dan dia bisa mendengar suara keselilingnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Astaga! Kau masih bisa santai seperti ini padahal kota kita ini dalam bahaya dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan padam. Dan kau malah semakin membantu untuk semakin menguras tenaganya!" seru anak berambut pirang itu yang bernama Sungmin.

Dia masuk dan makin mendekat ke bangku Kyuhyun. Tak kala dia harus mendaki pintu yang tergeletak di lantai setelah aksi dobraknya. Kyuhyun, anak laki-laki berambut coklat berikal itu, perlahan melepaskan earphonenya.

"Percobaan kira bahkan lebih banyak menghabiskan listrik!" seru Kyuhyun tidak setuju.

Sungmin ingin membalas tapi dia bungkam. Tepatnya mereka berdua sedang bungkam untuk mendengarkan dengan baik adanya suara langkah dari bawah perlahan naik ke atas melalui tangga. Kedua anak itu langsung saja berwajah pucat.

"Kau sebaiknya menyimpan benda itu. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian bibi sebentar," desis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk cepat. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat untuk mencabuki semua kabel-kabel listirk yang terpasang di stop kontak listrik dan yang menyambung pada bagian barang elektronik lainnya.

Dibukanya lemari kumuh, tapi cukup besar yang ada di samping mejannya. Dia perlahan mengangkat cpu itu masuk ke dalam lemari kemudian monitor, keyboard, mouse dan juga earphone miliknya.

Kyuhyun menata semua benda itu dengan rapi dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengalami benturan keras sampai bisa menyebabkan kerusakan yang tidak bisa membuat benda yang sudah menjadi candunya itu rusak. Kemudian setelah memastikan, dia segera menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Kyuhyun kembali ke meja belajarnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengambil sebuah map lusuh yang terbuat dari kertas karton berwarna biru. Segera dikeluarkannya kertas yang dulunya berwarna putih dan karena sudah termakan oleh usia, mereka semua berubah menjadi agak kekuningan, bahkan ada yang sudah termakan rayap.

Kyuhyun segera menghamburkan semua kertas itu dia atas meja. Segera diambilnya pensil miliknya satu-satunya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak layak pakai. Hanya tersisa 5 cm saja yang membuatnya sangat sulit dipegang dan Kyuhyun juga mengambil sebuah mistar yang sudah patah. Bagian lainnya entah sudah berada di mana.

"Bibi. Sudah kukatakan padamu, dia itu terlalu sibuk menggambar benda-benda aneh hasil imajinasinya daripada memakan makanan sup kaleng jamur spesial itu!" suara Sungmin mulai semakin besar dan terdengar suara langkah 2 pasang kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Astaga. Apa yang terjadi dengan pintu ini?" ibu Kyuhyun menunjukkan raut wajah datar padahal sebetulnya dalam ucapannya itu ada nada kekawatiran dan kaget.

"Pintu itu sudah begitu saat aku datang. Mungkin besi pengaitnya sudah berkarat," Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun meneriaki bahwa Sungminlah yang merubuhkan pintu itu dengan tendangannya yang sangat kuat, tetapi dia sedang dalam sebuah sandiwara untuk meminimalisasikan kecurigaan ibunya terhadap apa yang dilakukannya beberapa hari ini.

Lagipula rasanya tenaganya lebih baik disimpan untuk menggambar dan memikirkan design serta komponen elektronik apa yang akan diciptakannya daripada meneriaki Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun. Berhentilah sejenak. Kita akan makan malam, sayang," ucap ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ya, bu," balas Kyuhyun.

Dia mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya pada pensil itu dan mulai merapikan kertas-kertas yang tadi dihamburkannya dengan tidak karuan. Kemudian dia kembali memasukkannya ke dalam map biru usang itu dan meletakkan di sudut meja yang sudah hampir patah itu.

Setelah semuanya rapi, dia ,mendorong kursi kayu itu ke belakang dan mulai berdiri. Baru saja dia hendak melangkah lebih dari 4 langkah, lampu remang-remang yang ada di kamarnya mati. Bahkan jendela yang terbuka tidak dapat membantu memberikan cahaya sedikitpun juga. Semuanya gelap.

Kyuhyun dengan refleks ingin menuju persediaan rahasia lampu berjalan yang baru saja berhasil dibuatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun langsung mengenali bentuk tangan siapa itu. Sungmin, pikir Kyuhyun. Dan kemudian dia baru menyadari bahwa idenya itu adalah ide terbodoh yang pernah keluar dari otak jenius dan pintarnya itu.

Bagaimana jadinya jika bahan ciptaannya itu menjadi bahan perebutan? Menjadi barang perebutan agar bisa keluar dari sini dengan cara yang tidak terkendali dan liar? Manusia di sini bahkan usdah saling berebutan dengan brutal akan hal sepele seperti memperebutkan pasokan listrik untuk rumah mereka yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin terjadi karena setiap rumah memiliki pasokan yang sama dan tidak boleh ada yang mendapat lebih. Semuanya rata!

Kedua, mereka bahkan memperebutkan bohlam-bohlam lampu. Untuk apa memperebutkan benda mati tidak berguna itu jika listrik saja saat ini sudah mulai hampir habis? Benda itu tidak akan bergunakan jika kota itu betul-betul mati? Lalu untuk apa memperebutkannya?

Ketiga, mereka saling berebut makanan dan persediaan minuman yang sudah mulai menipis juga. Bahkan dari 2000 kamar penyimpanan makanan, hanya ada 150 kamar yang masih terisi, itupun sudah tidak penuh lagi. Hanya tinggal setengahnya dengan setiap kamar yang memiliki jenis makanan dan juga minuman yang berbeda. Persediaan yang bahkan mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk 10 tahun mendatang.

Lalu bagaiman jika lampu berjalan miliknya ditemukan? Semua akan berbondong-bondong memperebutkannya sama seperti bohlam kaca itu berguna itu dan kemudian mencari jalan keluar dari kota yang sebentar lagi akan mati ini tanpa arah dan kemudian mereka akan mati tidak membawakan hasil.

Ya, kembali ke alur cerita. Mereka saat ini yang ada di dalam ruang kamar milik Kyuhyun itu, menunggu nyalanya listik kembali. Tapi kenapa belum? Ini bahkan merupakan pemadaman dengan rekor terlama dari pemadaman bergilir yang sebelum-belumnua. 18 menit. Padahal biasanya yang paling lama hanya 5 menit. Perbedaan yang jauh sekali.

Dimenit yang ke 20, akhirnya listrik kembali teralir ke seluruh kota. Lampu remang-remang dalam kamar tua itu kembali menyala.

"Ini yang terburuk. Tapi akan lebih buruk ketika kita ada di jalan," ucap ibu Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah datar.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo makan. Makanan sudah siap." Dan setelah itu, ibu Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kita harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menggali di atas," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau benar. Ini bahkan lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita," balas Kyuhyun.

"Kita juga harus ke saluran air," lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Kita haru menggali bawah tanah."

"Mengecek pusat kelistrikan."

"Mensempurnakan penemuan kita."

"Dan terakhir menuju daerah terlarang."

Kyuhyun melongo. "Kau yakin ingin melakukan semua itu dalam waktu sehari? Ini bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam."

"Mungkin kita akan mulai dengan mengecek pusat kelistrikan dan setelah itu malamnya kita akan mengecek saluran air. Sebaiknya kita sekarang cepat turun. Bibi bisa marah besar," ucap Sungmin dan dibalas dengan anggukan Kyuhyun.

"Semoga saja dalam beberapa hari ini tidak akan padam atau kita tidak bisa melakukan segala hal yang telah kita susun itu dengan baik," ucap Kyuhyun seraya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya bersamaan dengan Sungmin.

"Sepertnya kita akan mulai dengan saluran air dulu. Kita harus meneliti sumber listirk kota ini terlebih dahulu baru melakukan penelitian di pengelolaan listrik dan pembangiannya," ucap Sungmin.

"Terserah. Yang penting sekarang aku ingin mengisi perutku dengan makan dulu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang muram sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi-bunyi terus.

"Kau benar juga," balas Sungmin.

.

.

.

Listriknya akan mati sebentar lagi. Kini kota pengganti kota mati lainnya akan mati seperti yang lainnya. Bagaimana cara menghentikan kematian kehidupan itu yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh para pembuat kota itu?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Mind to review, give an advise, a critic or even a flame?**

**Regards Liliane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Undergorund**

**By Rei iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Adventure/ Friendship**

**Sumarry: Kenapa belum menyala? Bisa kudengar suara tangisan dan teriakan ketakutan menyergap tempat gelap ini. Kenapa belum menyala? Tenaganya sudah habis? Ini akhir dari tempat ini,kah?**

**Inspirate by The City of Ember novel and Tunnels novel**

**Chapter 2:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyunnnnn!" dengan suara yang sangat kencang dan menggema, Sungmin, anak yang selalu menganggu kediaman Kyuhyun berteriak. Sontak saja Kyuhyun terbangun dengan kedua tangan memegang selimut kumalnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat ikalnya. "Gezz... tidak bisakah anak itu tidak berteriak seharian saja? Atau kalau bisa sedetik saja?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Kakinya melangkah turun dari kasur dengan ogah-ogahan. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan merusak pintunya lagi! Kau tahu betapa susahnya aku mengumpulkan bahan purba itu dan aku harus menggunakannya untuk hal yang tidak berguna karena kau merusak pintu itu!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu buka pintunya sekarang," desis Sungmin.

"Baik-baik," balas Kyuhyun. Anak berambut coklat ikal itu memutar kenop pintu yang nyaris copot dan menariknya.

"Kau terlambat bangun lagi," ucap Sungmin dengan raut wajah matah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kita pergi sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun. Dia melangkah selangkah dan menutup pintu. Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanyanya.

"Bahkan setengah lebih sudah tidak melakukannya karena masalah ekonomi," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Peralatanmu?" Sungmin bertanya lagi.

"Kutinggal di penambangan atas."

"Kupikir kita akan kesaluran air dulu."

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, lebik baik rasanya kita menambah data mengenai proyek kita. Semuanya semakin parah. Kita butuh hasil penelitian nenek moyang kita yang jenius dan menyempurnakannya. Generator itu masih belum butuh perbaikan. Kupukir masih ada pasokan listrik untuk semalam tanpa tersendak," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Lalu mereka mulai menuruni tangga berdecit dan keluar dari rumah.

Jika kau melihat kota ini, hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang menyelimutinya, tidak seterang biasa. Tentu saja. Lampu itu akan mulai menyala seterang-terangnya ketika jam kota sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh pagi dimana itu merupakan jam kerja. Ini baru pukul empat subuh, semua orang masih terlelap di tempat yang mereka namakan kasur.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mempunyai waktu toga jam sebelum jam kerja dan mereka harus melewati jalan-jalan tikus dengan lincah seperti kemarin-kemarin atau mereka akan tertangkap oleh para polisi yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai polisi. Mereka bahkan lebih para dari seorang bocah gelandangan pengacau jalan.

Kenapa mereka harus menghindar dari polisi? Ya, tentu saja karena supaya tidak ditangkap karena telah melakukan pelanggaran! Pelanggaran? Ya. berkeliaran di kota di atas jam kerja itu merupakan sebuah pelanggaran, sebab pada jam itu bisa saja orang yang berkeliaran itu melakukan hal tidak baik seperti menyusup ke rumah tetangga dan paling parah keruang persediaan makanan dan mencurinya.

Pilihan yang terakhir itu mungkin yang paling banyak akan terjadi jika tidak ditetapkannya peraturan ini. Persediaan semakin berkurang, dan orang dengan egoisnya ingin menjadikannya sebagai milik mereka sendiri agar merekalah yang pada akhirnya akan tetap hidup.

Kembali ke para bocah petualangan mereka. Kini mereka sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai jalan tikus yang akan mereka lalu. Tiap harinya polisi diletakkan di tempat yang berbeda, tetapi memiliki pola. Mereka sedang memikirkan pola mana yang digunakan dan pola jalan tikus apa juga yang akan mereka lewati.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak mengambil jalan Midstage dan beralih ke arah timurnya ke jalan Chano, lalu menuju kita mengambil jalan biasa yaitu, Pergraph menuju eSat, Jollywall dan kedaerah terlarang," ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat peta yang ditandai dengan warna merah. Tanda itu pasti tanda dimana polisi itu berada sekarang.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. kyuhyun memasukkan peta itu kembali ke dalam saku celananya dan mereka segera pergi melalui rute yang sudah disusun Kyuhyun.

Dengan lincahnya mereka berlari seperti seorang pencuri ulung tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik terhadap kaki mereka yang tidak sengaja tersenggol kaleng-kaleng makanan yang tersebar tidak bertanggung jawab di setiap jalan itu. Mereka sudah profesional.

Mereka akhirnya sampai pada ujung dari kota itu, ujung yang tidak berujung yang sering kali memakan korban. Ujung yang tidak berujung yang dibernama daerah terlarang oleh semua penduduk kota yang sudah menyepakatinya.

Para penduduk kota yang sudah gila dan mempunyai ide gila sering kali pergi ke sana untuk menyebrangi daratan gelap dan cahaya agar bisa keluar dari kota yang hampir mati ini malah mati. Biasanya mati dengan keadaan daerah terlarang itu sendiri atau kebodohan mereka, seperti membakar kayu dengan api lalu berjalan ke sana dan akhirnya kayu itu habis terbakar, membakar manusianya dan lalu mati lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidaklah terlalu bodoh dan cukup gila untuk menyebrang ke sana. Tunggu, bukannya tujuan mereka adalah daerah terlarang? Mereka tadi mengatakan tujuannya, kan? Tidak. Mereka akan menuju tebing yang ada di sebelah barat yang mengellingi dan mengurung kota ini, hanya saja tebing itu tidak boleh tebing sembarangan dan harus tebing yang berada di dekat mulut daerah terlarang dari kota.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju arah barat dan menatap tebing tanah yang berukuran sangat besar tidak terukur tingginya dan juga sangat kokoh. Buatan alam yang sangat kokoh. Oh, jangan pakai istilah itu, mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui istilah itu.

Sekilas tidak ada apa-apa dan mereka tampak bodoh dengan terus menatapi tebing itu, tapi sebetulnya mereka sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Akh ini dia!" seru Kyuhyun saat menemukan tali tambang yang warnanya seperti tebing itu sendiri berwarna coklat yang memang sengaja dikamuflase.

Sungmin berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk duluan menaiki tali tambang itu dan lalu disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

Tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi itu berada cukup tinggi sehingga cukup aman hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya, tapi saking tingginya juga, mereka harus memiliki tenaga ekstra besar utnuk memanjatnya.

Akhirnya apa yang mereka tuju sudah mulai kelihatan, itu kelihatan seperti sebuah gua dari tanah yang mereka berdua namakan penambangan atas.

Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran mulut gua itu dan mengangkat dirinya, meletakkan kaki kanannya di mulut gua, disusul dengan kaki kanannya lalu segera masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sungmin berhenti saat sudah berjalan 3 langkah dari mulut gua. Kini Kyuhyun yang berjalan lebih dan berada di depan Sungmin untuk mencari sesuatu, tas ransel yang sengaja ditinggalnya di sini.

Kyuhyun mulai mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya mencari sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkannya dan meletakkannya di tanah lalu kembali mencari sesuatu. Benda yang diletakkannya di tanah itu berwarna putih dan benda yang sekarang berada di tangannya berupa sebuah kotak. Bagian pantatnya didorongnya dengan jari jempolnya, isi dari kotak itu terdorong dan Kyuhyun mengambil sebatang kayu dengan ujung yang sedikit lebih besar berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan isi itu sejajar. Batang kayu kecil yang dipegangnya, digesekkannya pada sisi kanan kotak itu dan lalu api tiba-tiba saja menyala, kyuhyun mengarahkan api itu ke benda putih yang ada di tanah.

Kedua benda itu mungkin bisa kita sebut lilin dan juga korek api. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu nama akan benda itu, bahkan fungsinya sampai mereka melakukan beberapa kali percobaan. Lilin mereka namakan lampu berjalan, dan korek apinya pembangkit lampu berjalan.

Kyuhyun mengandeng ranselnya dan Sungmin memegang lampu berjalan itu. Mereka berdua masuk lebih dalam untuk bertemu dengan percobaan mereka.

Sungmin meletakkan lampu berjalan itu pada penyangga yang memang sudah ada di sana, di depan mereka walaupuan terlihat agak samar, ada banyak kotak-kota kardus yang berserakan dan tak jauh dari sana ada lempeng besi berkarat yang berbentuk lingkaran terletak di salah satu dinding gua bagian kiri. Di depan mereka kini terbentang jalan menuju ke kanan dan juga ke kiri.

"Aku ke kiri," ucap Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kanan," ucap Kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke kardus-kardus berantakan itu terlebih dahulu, mengacak-ngacak isinya dan lalu menemukan beberapa lampu berjalan lainnya. Mereka menyalakannya dengan menggunakan api dari lampu berjalan yang ada di peyangga. Kemudian mereka berjalan terpisah menuju tujuannya masing-masing.

Memilih-memilih. Akh, mari kita mulai dengan yang pertama kali berucap saja tadi.

Sungmin kini berjalan dengan lampu berjalan di tangan kanannya dan juga ransel dipundak kirinya. Dia berhenti pada ketika jalan itu sudah menunjukkan ujungnya, jalan itu sudah buntu.

Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya, meletakkan lampu berjalan itu pada menyangka yang ada. Dia lalu meletakkan ranselnya di tanah, dan mulai mengambil sesuatu yang bernama sekop.

Dia menancapkannya pada sisi kanan dinding jalan gua itu, dan membuatnya miring lalu menariknya membuat tanah itu terangkat dengan sekop tersebut. Dia melemparkan tanah itu pada sembarangan tempat.

Sungmin terus melakukannya sampai dia sudah mulai bosan melakukannya dan melihat benda-benda yang tiba-tiba muncul berdempetan dengan tanah yang diangkatnya itu.

Dari buku yang mereka temukan, nenek moyang mereka memanggil benda itu dengan sebutan sekrup lalu berbagai macam benda lainnya lagi seperti benda yang digunakannya untuk mencari benda sekrup itu, sekop miliknya yang ditemukan di gudang tua yang mereka sabotase karena aksi jahil dan bosan.

Anak berambut pirang itu berhenti saat sekopnya menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat keras dan tidak bisa terangkat dan bahkan menimbulkan bunyi klang saat kepala sekop itu menyentuhnya. Anak itu, melepaskan sekopnya. Dia mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk menyelusuri apa yang mungkin ada di balik tanah itu. tangannya tergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri seperti menyapu debu. Dia perlahan terbatuk saat tanah itu bergabung dengan udara dan membuantya sesak. Dia berhenti sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

Mata Sungmin tidak bisa berkedip ketika dia melihat sedikit sesuatu dari benda itu. warnanya berwarna biru abu-abu mengkilat, ada beberapa baut-baut sekrup yang tertancap di sana. Sungmin mengetuknya dan benda itu berbunyi klang.

Benda itu terbuat dari besi, tapi bahkan Sungmin sudah lama sekali tidak menemukannya setelah menemukan besi berkarat yang mereka susun menjadi lingkaran sebagai bahan kesperimen mereka. Tapi Sungmin berani bertaruh sesuatu itu bahkan sangat berbeda dari besi berkarat yang bisa mereka ambil. Benda yang ada di depannya ini berukuran lebih besar dan seperti betul-betul tertancap pada dinding-dinding tanah di sana.

Sungmin kembali meraih sekop yang tergeletak di tanah. Kini dia menggunakan metode lain pada sekop itu. dia mengarahkannya bukan ke arah depan melainkan ke arah samping. Dia mulai mengikis tembok tanah yang tidak terlalu tebal itu. perlahan sesuatu itu mulai menujukkan semua wujudnya.

Sebuah pintu! Dan jangan lupa ada kotak aneh di sampingnya dengan berbagai tombol-tombol kecil yang entah apa. Semua ini membuat dahi anak itu sangat berkerut.

"Penemuan langkah. Tapi rasanya kenapa seperti sudah direncanakan oleh seseorang?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa.

"Kau mendapatkan hal yang sama,ya? Aku juga mendapatkannya di jalan sebelah kanan," ucap seseorang dari belakang, Kyuhyun rupanya.

"Ini aneh. Kita bahkan sudah melakukan penggalian selama setahun baik di sini maupun di bawah, tapi tidak pernah menemukan sesuatu seperti ini," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau benar. Menurutmu apa yang ada di balik pintu besi itu? atau setidaknya, bagaimana caranya kita membuka pintu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hendak menjawab jika saja sebuah guncangan tiba-tiba entah darimana mengangetkan mereka. Lampu berjalan mereka yang ada di peyangga jatuh dan padam, betul-betul gelap.

"Aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika berada di jalan saat pemandam lampu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar kegelapan yang mematikan dan aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Kau dengar? Aku mengatakan tidak ingin merasakannya lagi jadi cepat cari cara agar lampu itu kembali menyala!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera menjokkan diri, merayap dan mencari-cari lampu berjalan yang jatuh itu. dia berwajah senang walaupun tidak kelihatan saat mendapatkannya. Dia meletakkan di daerah lingkup dekat dengannya dan kembali meraih kotak yang berisikan pembangkit lampu berjalan itu.

Api mulai menyala dan Sungmin langsung tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan lampu yang jatuh itu. Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkannya pada lampu yang ada di tanah.

"Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini. mungkin saja akan terjadi gempa runtun yang bisa membuat kita terjebak di sini karena langit-langitnya amblas," ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua mulai menenteng ransel mereka dan keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun mulai deluan turun dengan menggunakan tali tambang itu dan lalu disusul oleh Sungmin.

Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, gempa kembali lagi terjadi, ini gempa beruntun yang sangat berbahaya apalagi keadaan mereka sekarang sedang bergelantung di tali. Bisa saja puncak kubah ruangan bawah tanah tempat kota mereka ada amblas dan mengenai mereka. Mereka bisa mati langsung.

Keduanya berpegangan dengan sangat erat pada tali itu dan berharap amblasnya puncak kubah bawah tanah tidak akan amblas, bukan hanya mereka yang akan mati, kota akan porak-poranda, orang lain mati dan kekacauan luar biasa melebihi ketika telinga masyarakat dihebohkan oleh persedian makanan yang nyaris habis.

Entah kenapa, kedua mata mereka mengarah pada daerah terlarang yang sangat gelap itu. keduanya terkaget dan nyaris tidak percaya ketika ada cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Cahaya itu sangat aneh dan tidak pernah dilihat oleh Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

Cahaya itu berwatna putih bersih, sangat berbeda dengan kuning remang-remang yang membuat mata perih dan juga perlahan bisa rusak. Cahaya itu samakin lama semakin terang dan mereka dapat melihat sesuatu saat cahaya itu padam.

Dua orang dari daerah terlarang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berjalan menuju mulut kota! Mereka orang gila yang mencoba melarikan diri itu? Mustahil! Bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah selamat dari sana! Tidak seorangpun! Apalagi dengan cahaya yang menurut mereka merupakan teknologi tinggi.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bahkan sepandai mereka jika mereka berani bertaruh. Bahkan orang-orang dikelistrikan, saluran air dan yang lainnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah bisa menciptkan bahan elektronik selain mereka dan sepengetahuan mereka.

Peralatan kelistrikan yang ada di bangunan pembangkit listrik dan saluran air bawah tanah sudah ada dari sananya dan semuanya percaya itu adalah buatan para pembangun kota itu yang memang sudah sengaja menyediakan alat itu. yang mereka bisa lakukan hanya bisa menggunakannya dan juga menjaganya untuk tidak rusak. Mereka akan mulai melakukan perawatan seperti memberikan cairan yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu namanya sama sekali. Mereka hanya tahu gunanya karena itulah yang dikatakan oleh para pekerja sebelumnya pada pekerja yang barunya.

Yang mereka lakukannya hanya menggunakan dan juga merawat. Jika pembangkit listrik dan pengelola listrik itu rusak, mereka sudah tidak tahu akan bagaimana. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara diciptkananya benda itu. mereka hany terima beres saja intinya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang teknologi yang ada, bagaimana cara mereka dibuat, terbuat, dirangkai dan bisa berfungsi sedemikian rupa.

Lalu siapa para pendatang aneh itu?

**TBC**

**A/N: Mind to review, give an advise, a critic, or even a flame?**


End file.
